Talk:Thorian Creeper
Does anyone really *Know* that creepers used to be human? A side character basically says "No way that thing was ever human" on your first encounter with one, and the Asari clones tell us that the Thorian can "generate" living beings. I think it is just a guess. Maybe bioware talked about it? :The Thorian Creepers never were Human - they are grown by the Thorian to protect it. They don't have any intelligence and looks like the equivalent of zombies. That is why Shepard and the teammates don't think twice before killing it, the comment made by the squad-mates hints that fact. A third speed-kill for Creepers? On Feros, when fighting the Creepers out in Zhu's Hope, I found that using Lift on the Creepers causes them to instantly die when they get above a certain height. Anyone else seen this? --Tullis 05:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I actually use this tactic on Feros, this also occurs on the staircases. I don't believe that it has anything to do with the height, but has something to do with the ceiling, for example: after returning to Zhu's Hope threw the elevator, on the bridge that leads to the crane, using Lift will always cause the Thorian Creepers to instantly die. This also occurs on Noveria during the battle with Matriarch Benezia and the asari commando's. Using Lift on the asari will cause them to instantly die. No source for info? I didn't write it, but I believe that paragraph actually drew on the appearance of the Creepers, which clearly don't have eyeballs, have greyish skin, and have long claw-like hands with which they slash at people. --Tullis 20:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think the issue was the sentence that stated that Creepers are humans whose physiology has been altered by the Thorian. I don't recall that ever being stated (although I may be overlooking something), but the rest of the info is valid. SpartHawg948 21:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the basis was Alenko's "no way that's human, infection or not!" --Tullis 21:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough! Also, when I actually went back and re-read the entire article (which I should have done in the first place!) I noticed other supporting evidence pointed out. So yeah, it all seems pretty well sourced and verified to me! SpartHawg948 21:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I am going to remove that, there is no source for the information. Provide one please if you beleive this isactually an altered human, even thought there is no evidence. ralok 23:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :...I just did, above, but fine. Also: please check your spelling and grammar when making edits. "Thorian" and "Thorian Creepers" are capitalised. --Tullis 23:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) uuuuuuummmmmmm what, i am laying through hte game right now i am going to keep my ears open for any reference to them being human at any point. If they are human i will fix everything that I broke. ralok 23:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Never Human Look I dont want an arguement, but I just played every mission involving the creepers. It is never indicated that they were the result of infected humans, the reasercher on the one planet in fact say they were created from altered samples from the ones on feros, "the ones on feros" meaning the creepers on that planet, samples as in biological material from said creepers. Never once does she mention human involvement in the creation of these, an the ones on Dr. saleons ships are just recycled it is intended that they are the results of the horrible experiments he was conducting, so those were once human. But they are not creepers, the similarity should be noted in a trivia section not within the main article. ralok 16:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well then in that case, you need to take the extra 10 seconds and create the trivia section yourself instead of just deleting the content. Deleting the content of articles is vandalism, it doesn't matter if you delete them and summarize by saying "Someone create a trivia section and put it there". That just makes you look lazy, quite frankly. SpartHawg948 01:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::: To be honest I am a little bit lazy, but mostly i am poor an making new things i just know how to subtract on a wiki almost every time i try to make an addition to an article i botch it somehow, and for the record they arent thorian creepers. They look the same but that is about all, never once are the test subjects reffered to as being related to the thorian, it is heavely implied that they are the subjects of Dr. Saleons cruels expereiments. A page could be created about them, it would have mild ssumptions, but speculating that the two species afe somehow related is still speculation. ralok 01:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The Creepers on Binthu Could someone put down in the article that Thorian Creepers are encountered on Binthu in the "locations" section? I don't know how to do that. Thanks. -- 21:46, October 19, 2014 (UTC) : Done. Thanks for the heads up. TheUnknown285 (talk) 00:18, October 20, 2014 (UTC)